politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonization
' American and Texan Colonies ' Marcus Vijsopj was born in raised in Chesapeake Virginia . Marcus Vijsopj a billionaire inherited his families money when both of his parents died in car accident when he was 16. His family made their fortune by having a near monopoly on bricks in the United States. Marcus always had a Thirst for knowledge and solving mysteries, like the Great Mystery also known as the great disaster which happened two thousands years ago. He never had much interest in running his families business. When he heard the shocking news of Australia discovery Marcus knew he had to go there. Marcus spent most of his wealth getting ready for the trip which he always knew would be one way. He knew that for sure when he was unexpectedly picked up and taken to see President Patrick Ashcroft of United States of East America. The United States was free in name only being led by the Patriot party no other party was allowed to run. President Ashcroft has been President for 17 years. President Ashcroft wanted to take over the colony Vijsopj plan to set up and make it the America colony because many Nation were planning colonies to take control of thousands of square miles of free land. Vijsopj decline the President offer for support and for some reason all the President did was just threaten Vijsopj. The President said the if he left, he would not be allowed to return and all property of anyone that left would be seized by the government. Vijsopj left on May 9th, 1974 in 2 ships. The family yacht named Laverne after Vijsopj‘S late mother, and the Sun Ray an old cruise ships purchase by Vijsopj for the journey. 3,500 people left America, 500 on the Laverne and 3,000 on the Sun Ray. Only 3 days into their journey they were joined by Harry Bond leader of an independent group from Texas. Their ship the Texmex hold another 1,000 new colonist. The Texans ran across the Sun Ray by chance and Vijsopj And Bond discussed plans on traveling together and agree on staying to get for protection and splitting apart In Australia to form two separate colonies. Not long after passing near what is now called The Gleaming Reef Islands. Sailing from American to Australia The small fleet for 3 ships were caught in a huge Hurricane. The Laverne sunk taking most of the 500 souls on board and causing the ships to lose their course. Vijsopj plan to land on the Maynard Peninsula in the most western part of the continent in what is now Norwalk, But they were way off course after the Hurricane. After looking on a detailed close up satellite photo from New Beginnings the Counsel met to come up with a new plan. Counsel was made up Marcus Vijsopj, Harry Bond, Wesley Johnson, Arthur Happy, Reggie Smith, Roger Hope and Sarah Bond. After the meeting new plan was chosen suggested by Arthur Happy, A small canyon about a hundred miles from the north coast of the Continent was chosen has the new site to build the colony. That Canyon would quickly become known has Happy Canyon. 3 Day later they arrived and 3000 people rowed ashore. The Texans and Americans have worked agreement on the way to Keep working together to help each other. One thousand Texans would start building the port town of Hope. That would the host supply ships and trade ships that would hopefully come. The Two Thousand Americans would start the long treacherous journey 100 mile walk north to the safety of Happy Canyon. The 10 day walk up into the mountains through Granite and Reggie pass in what would be called the trail of splinters. The walk went over the Lampco peaks down in to Big Valley Up and over through the Davie Peaks and around Happy Canyon to the north side of the canyon. This would be where the town of Happy City would be built. ' Egyptian Colony ' Egypt has existed for at least has old as the Great Disaster and maybe longer. About 1,500 years ago Egypt ruled a third of Africa its in golden period. Since then it’s had a slow decline. In 1874 in the Three Tribes War a close ally to Egypt, Malawi fell victim to a surprise attack from the kingdom of Zulu. They attack the small town Tazwell and kill or captured every one in the town and carry them off to The kingdom of Zulu. Malawi’s king Olufemi asked Egypt for help rescuing it‘s people. king Neb-er-zer of Egypt ordered the military into Zulu to free many capture Malawi citizens, it was a trap by Malawi and Zulu who was working together to trick Egypt. Thousand of Egyptian died in the battle and Egypt would go on to lose the war loosing thousands of miles of land to Zulu and Malawi. Since then Egypt and Malawi has had a Mutual dislike for each other each other. In January 18, 1965 the King Afolabi of Malawi was driven from power by the Freedom revolution monument. Mashaka, a former advisor to the king was declared Chancellor and leader of Malawi. Mashaka became popular with the Malawi people by blaming the high unemployment rate and poor economy on the Egyptian people. A little over a year later on February 7, 1966 Malawi invaded Egypt. The Egyptian military being much small then Malawi's was no match for the Malawi army. Enrage Malawi people accuse the Egyptians were hording wealth, taking theirs jobs and their freedom, putting a curse on the Malawi nation and people, something old that needs to die. Chancellor Mashaka was heard on radio asking all Malawi to "chop the heads off all the brick layers to cured the curse, we must pull down the triangle people the and stomp them into dust only then can Malawi rise to became a great nation when the curse is broken". The Murder of Memphis where 7 million people were killed and lay into mass graves. The Malawi officers race to see who could fill the graves the fastest. When the capitol Cairo fell the King Faraday Oba of Egypt initiate his escape plan, to leave Africa to the set sail for the new land to the south. There were already many African nations starting colonies in Australia Ethopia, Zulu, and Johannes. King Faraday was Killed in his escape attempt, but the rest of the royal family survived. Prince Sayid Oba was crowned king of Egypt on broad the Naptesy. Over 5 million Egyptian took to the seas to escape the slaughter the to seek a new life in the newly discovered continent. They would sail to the south of the continent to since Zulu's colony was in the north of Australia in present day Sedum. 7,600 miles (12,200 km)later they would arrive on the southern coast of Australia in what is now Jap Jhipu. King Oba would take the Egyptian on a 50 mile walk north till they came to Faraday Falls, named after the late king, and that where the Egyptians would build the city of Egypt Falls.